Zetigo
The race that started the Great Zetigo® Union, thanks to this they are a commonly seen life form, especially within the Great Zetigo® Union's space. Physiology Overall Body Deisgn/Skeletal System Zetigos® have 8 limbs with 3 digits, a thumb digit and two pointer digits. The limbs of a Zetigo®, thanks to their tropical origins are able to be used as hands and feet enabling them to be very acrobactic and dexterius, some Zetgios® being able to use 3 keyboards at once after enough experiance. Their limbs can be thick or thin depending on genetics and the gravity of the world they are on. Zetigos colonies on higher gravity worlds typically have shorter limbs and stick to the ground more like a centipede, only using their front limbs for hands since the gravity on the planet is hard on a life form originating from a low gravity world. On a gravity like their home world usually have longer, thinner limbs along with their bodies being really thin. On planets not much higher in gravity they look pretty much like the Zetigo (body design-wise, colors can still vary heavily) in the picture haveing thicker limbs, but not really any shorter than average. Their body is in many ways like a tube, as the Zetigo® grows their tails become shorter, as when a baby they have very long curled up tails and this stays until adult hood. As a Zetigo® grows, their eyes grow in suze and their limbs harden up and grow length wise mostly. The bones on their bodies are hollow and lightweight for the most part along with being somewhat more bendable make them quite flexable. Their limbs can can move in many directions and allow the Zetigos® to take up many postions and stances depending on what is needed from them. Zetigo do have gender dimorphism, mostly with the way their eye stalks are shaped although the differences are indeed subtle. Females tend to have more ovallish eye stalks than males do along with a different voice pitch. Beyond that it's like telling the difference between a male and female parrot or a male and female bug. Coloration plays into it somewhat, but in today's Zetigo society a zetigo can be any color so using color as a reference is an act of futility in some senses. Coloration Zetigos® are a very colorful creature, coming in numerous colors across the spectrum varying on the temperature of the climate from white to a very dark shade of blue, though never jet black. Their eye colors can be purple, dark blue, green and orange with their corneras being magneta, white or cyan and their hide is usually a darker shade of their skin color. The colors of their eye stalks can be dark blue or black and sometimes rarely white on albino Zetigos®. The beak of a Zetigo® is normally a uniform color or yellow or light blue with their lower beak beeing green, purple or dark blue, but zetigos at birth usually get a birth mark that is essentially a permenant tattoe on their beak. Military Zetigos® may have their rank posted on their beak. They can change it at anytime by going to a parlor for changing their beak marks, unless they are military where they are expected for their time of service to not modify their tattoe. Impostering/Posing as a superior is especially against regulations. This same pattern can be seen on their head as well, due to the potential pain it can cause the recipents are usually given morhine so they don't freak out about their scalp being seared for a permenant head tattoe thing. Immune/Muscular System Their immune system is used to pump out their blood cells, both defensive and working. Their defensive cells, Keptol are yellow and are pretty much like our own, except for that they (when a wound happens) link up into a worm-like shape to be able to cover a blood wound faster. However, due to the hollow bones they have celluar production rates aren't that high. Their muscular system is not that good thanks to originating from a lower gravity world, with high gravity worlds forcing them to have to use multiple walking poles, and very high gravity worlds being horrible for them, making them have to crawl around if they are to even move at all. Extremly high gravity worlds would be too much gravity and they would be stuck in one place on the planet incapable of movement and probably would eventually die from lack of circulation in the blood and being smoshed into the ground. Circulatory System/Nervous System Zetigos have multiple small hearts instead of one large heart to keep the purplish blood in their body flowing regardless of their postions, though even than their limbs may fall asleep if they are in a weird stance for too long. The reason their blood is purplish is due to their celluar make up that is not as iron effecient due to the Zetigos being normally low gravity life forms and not needing the mineral as much, instead relying more on other minerals for energy. Their blood cell's life spans are long, but their production levels due to their weak bones are pretty slow and even moderate blood loss can be fatal to them if they don't get some new blood fast. Their nervous system is sensitive, and very reflexive mainly due to their weak body structure needing to react much faster to avoid being cut in half or get their bones broke. Along with this, their have multiple small brains as oppossed to a single large brain mainly to help increase the reactiveness and store memory better. Though it can take a while to get a longer ago memory and while the Zetigo can survive a brain being removed, it runs the chance of making them mentally retarded or even outright lobotomized. The brains are located on their back in their upper body, and due to this they can survive their "head" being cut off until blood loss kills them even if you do cut into a part of one of their brains. Digestive System The Zetigo digestive tract has a sequence of stomachs that are used to store and digest the high amounts of food they need, being able to have multiple somach fulls of food. However, despite having 5 stomachs they should only eat enough to fill 3 of them or else their body may act up a bit. The reason is because while there is 5 stomachs, they don't all transfer to their intestines at once instead they move one stomach over at a time making the stomachs effective double as storage even if they do tend to digest again anyways which can be counter-productive since too much digestion can break apart the nutrients giving all the more reaosn to not eat more than 3 stomach fulls. The rest of their digestive tract is not unlike our own with a linear intestine and colon, but they have multiple small livers instead of one large one due to their elongated body shape and needing to get nutrition faster. Nutrition wise they don't use iron oddly enough, and Zetigo are for the most part 'allergic' to it, or basically if they were to eat a marble of iron they would get really sick. A couple more and it could even be fatal due to their livers being unable to filter out too much of it. Reproductive System They reproduce much like a bird does, the male fertilizing the eggs and the female laying them. There has been multiple controversies of what to do with the unfertilized eggs, mostly whether or not eating the non-fertilized eggs was considered cannalism. They briefly made it legal, but the public outcry was too much so they just decided to not make it legal instead because as it turns out, zetigo eating eggs of their own species is not a healthy thing to do and can cause genetic disorders and more! Category:Races Category:Great Zetigo® Union